2p GerIta
by Herr Arisa
Summary: 0/w/0 Title is self-explanatory. This contains explicit material, yaoi, and guess what? LEMON. Don't like, don't read. You've been warned. Feliciano is craving again, and he happens to run into his friend Ludwig. Blood will be the main course tonight.


His fingers twitched as he sat open-legged on his rundown couch, head bent backwards as he stared at the ceiling. That cute little bunny wasn't enough; he needs to hurt a human to finally fulfill this animalistic craving for the sight of fresh, warm, _delicious_ blood. He looked at his palms— it was covered in dried rabbit blood. Gross. He was never fond of animal blood anyways. He didn't like the thought of slaughtering creatures that he once thought super cute. He is still North Italy after all.

He made up his mind to get a drink before looking for his next victim. His lips curled at the thought of his riding crop swooshing down on some sweaty skin, tearing it and releasing that crimson substance he is so fond of.

He smoothed out the creases in his uniform and washed his hands. He looked up to see his reflection in the mirror. There's a bit of blood under his left eye. For once, he intently gazed at his beautiful orbs before swiping off that gruel.

Picking up his hat on the way out, he stepped out into the breezy night air that had a tinge of the scent of iron. He didn't know why, but the stench of blood has been clinging to him for some time now. It was okay, it smelled better than the Dolce Gabana cologne he wore anyway.

He guessed that it was about 11 pm by now, so he took a side step and skipped joyously into the dark alleyway where he wouldn't be seen. He was smiling the whole time on his way to that nice pub nearby.

"Vee, do you have Cachet Blanc?" He asked his usual waiter. Oh Dio, this was a stupid idea— he went to a beer place, why would he expect some high quality wine here where fat-assed drunkards sloshed the lead on themselves?

"I dun think so, signore." The waiter casually said.

_Ugh, they should at least have Chablis_. He asked for that classic, and sure enough, they have it on stock. The waiter went away and he leaned forward unto the counter, briefly closing his eyes. It was dark and the bright light of the one or two posts were irritating him. This is a bad night; he's almost lost that craving now.

Sighing, he caught a glimpse of Ludwig out of the corner of his eye. The buff German seems to be gulping down some beer. He looked hot just sitting there, Feliciano thought. His eyes glazed over staring at the blonde's toned muscles and manly features.

Just then a glass of wine appeared before him. He stood straight as he savored the taste, thinking about his plans for tonight.

-Some hours later-

Ludwig felt _very_ uneasy as he followed his Italian friend to some motel. He didn't know how but the brunette convinced him of spending the night together, if you know what I mean. He knows this guy; underneath that cute, warm smile is actually some sort of instinct to hurt people daily. If he doesn't get to hit at least one person every few days you'll find his wrist or his belly full of self-inflicted cuts.

Ludwig remembered the first time he saw Feliciano in that state; the Italian was undressing for bed when he caught a glimpse of his stomach. It was like some ugly railroad of crisscrossing red marks. The blonde shuddered— he usually feels a jolt of pleasure when he sees people in pain, but this is Feliciano, and Feliciano is special to him.

Feliciano suddenly grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the room they rented. Alongside him, he could hear him humming a song about pasta.

And how spaghetti sauce reminds him of that substance that makes him giggle uncontrollably.

The room was quite spacious, it was clean and neat too, which was a good sign to Ludwig if they were going to uhhm… have some fun tonight.

"Luddy, Luddy~ Sit on the bed." Feliciano happily said as he unhooked the riding crop that was hidden in his jacket.

Ludwig unusually felt calm as he sat on the fluffy mattress. There's something about Feliciano's smile that soothed his worries. He was completely caught off guard when Feliciano leaped on him, wrapping his slender arms around his neck.

"Ti Amo, Ludwig." The Italian whispered somewhat seductively in the German's ear. He could feel himself heating up flush against his longtime friend, now love. He didn't intend to do this he just… just felt like bringing their bodies together, really.

Ludwig read the atmosphere and quickly focused on the hot Italian on his lap. Grabbing Feliciano's shapely hips, he lunged forward and connected their lips in a heated kiss. Feliciano didn't make it easy for him to take dominance; the brunette sucked and nipped but all in vain as Ludwig shoved his tongue inside that wet cavern, exploring more of the pasta-tasting mouth.

Ludwig relaxed as his little Italian lovingly pushed him down on the bed. He kissed Ludwig one more time before yanking of his white tank top, along with the hat. His hands roamed over the German's valley of muscles, feeling everything up. He bent over and flicked his tongue over the blonde's hardened nub; softly at first, then moved on to sucking and biting.

Ludwig gritted his teeth. As Feliciano went on with groping his pectorals, he busied himself with undoing Feliciano's leather belt and jacket. Once he got those out of the way, he was about to remove the tie when Feliciano sunk his little teeth on his fleshy neck, drawing out lots of blood. It didn't particularly hurt, but it stung when the brunette started licking and sucking very hard. He just _knows_ that Feliciano is grinning ear to ear right now.

"I didn't tell you to do that yet, Luddy", he sweetly said, a trail of blood running down his chin.

He then grabbed his riding crop from the ground and gave the blonde a playful swipe on the cheek that left a burning mark. The Italian then forcefully undid Ludwig's belt and pulled down his pants and underwear but left them snug around his knees. His unwavering grin grew wider as he caught sight of Ludwig's huge and twitching manhood.

Ludwig felt quite exposed to his friend and his manly face turned some shades of pink. He tried to cover up but Feliciano swatted his hand away with the riding crop.

"Vee, I don't think so! Hee hee~" Feliciano giggled as he wrapped his artistic fingers around Ludwig's thick shaft. He began to slowly pump it, pre-cum drizzling down the slit.

Ludwig accidentally let out a soft moan. He regretted letting it slip the moment Feliciano suddenly stopped his glorious massaging.

"Veeee~ I don't want you coming before me! I haven't had any fun at all yet." Feliciano pouted as he changed their positions. He was now sitting up on the bed while Ludwig lay before him. He aggressively grabbed the other's shiny blonde hair and maneuvered his head to his crotch. "Vee…" he sighed.

Ludwig knew what to do— he quickly unzipped Feliciano's pants and fished out the throbbing manhood of the man before him. It was more slender compared to his, and a bit shorter but it is still one good-looking penis.

He began with massaging it tenderly, then increasing with pace. He started to lick the underside slowly, then lapping at the glans. He knew he did it right when Feliciano let out a sexy squeal.

Feliciano was becoming impatient and gripped Ludwig's head with both hands and moved it up and down his aching cock. He felt Ludwig gag at first and then he began to work out his pace. But he wants Ludwig to be hurt— he quickened his pace and shoved his cock far into poor Luddy's throat.

Ludwig gagged and choked, but it's all right… he likes it. Nein, he _loves_ being hurt. The bites, the nips, the grabs and pulls— _everything_.

Feliciano felt something uncoiling in his navel; he quickly pulled out of Ludwig's mouth to stop himself from releasing. There was this popping sound when his dick left Ludwig's lips, proof of how hard he was sucking. He was almost sorry to have stopped, but he wanted to release together with his dear Luddy.

Ludwig was pulled up into a sitting position. He just stared as Feliciano hurriedly pulled off his own pants and underwear, all in such haste. The German's eyes grew even wider as those shapely tanned legs spread apart to reveal that little hole of magic.

"Luddy, please… I want you now." Feliciano breathlessly sighed as he pulled Ludwig down with him.

With Feliciano's arms wrapped tightly around him, Ludwig placed his dick in front of Feliciano's little pucker, awaiting his love's signal.

Feliciano forgot to tell him to do it _right away_, so he just spanked Ludwig really hard in the back with the riding crop in frustration of making him wait.

Ludwig understood, and he began to thrust into Feliciano slowly at first, but increasing in speed almost instantly. His manhood twitched frantically as he felt around Feliciano's soft, warm insides. Feliciano's moans grew louder the harder he pushed.

Feliciano' s moans and squeals increased as the pace quickened and the force strengthened. It all felt great but it's different from the pleasure he mainly wanted. He drew back his crop hand and struck Ludwig hard on the ass. It wasn't enough and he hit Ludwig on the lower back one, two— three times till blood is running freely.

Ludwig felt the pain on his lower back and he couldn't hold back the moans anymore. Feliciano is basically encouraged by his sexy, manly moans.

And as the thrusts became more forceful and the strikes of the crop came down with more power, the two maniacs suddenly lost sync with each other and reached their climax.

Ludwig screamed as the hardest blow of Feliciano's crop hit him and he blasted out his thick spunk in that warm cave.

Feliciano buried his face on Ludwig's shoulder and bit down as he released his pearly cum on his and Ludwig's navel.

They both fell back on each other, snuggling as they lay in a bed smeared with cum and blood. Feliciano got to inflict pain, and Ludwig received that pain.

That way everyone's happy.


End file.
